eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanith Yun
IN THE MIDDLE OF A REVAMP PLS IGNORE ANY RANDOM LINES A sensible, intelligent girl with a steel-trap memory and HUGE chip on her shoulder. It's best not to get too familiar with her, as it's incredibly easy to get on her bad side. Gifts Loved "How did you......you didn't have to, but thank you." Cursed Objects | Hair Ornaments | Poisonous Plants Dresses | Dark Chocolate | Rainbow Curry Liked "You know, I'm not really worth winning over, but I suppose some thanks are in order." Books/Tomes | Charms | Hot Chocolate | Bread Spicy Dishes Disliked "Well, if you wanted me to dislike you, you're doing a real bang-up job." Seafood | Sweets (except dark chocolate) Hated "Get out of my sight." Alcohol | Jewelry | Money Personality | "I suppose I just have an affinity for unwanted things." | --Tanith talking to Claire about her love of odd, gruesome topics Unfortunately for everyone who comes in contact with her, Tanith’s first impressions are undoubtedly some of the worst in existence. Tanith makes no attempt to hide the fact she’s an extremely bitter and petty individual. She becomes passive-aggressive when things don’t go exactly her way, but only enough to make the other party unsettled so as not to create an outright fight. Although intelligent and well-read, Tanith only uses this knowledge to look down on most of the townsfolk, claiming she’s one of the few with actual common sense. Why anyone would want to befriend her based on their first few meetings with her is a mystery. Earning Tanith’s friendship is not so much defrosting an ice queen as it is learning to be patient with a skittish street cat. She’s naturally distrustful of everyone she comes across due to past experiences, and will try to escape an interaction immediately if she senses something is off in the slightest. She doesn't take any kind of effort to make it seem like she's anything but what she appears: a selfish, spoiled girl who does absolutely nothing to improve herself yet somehow still finds time to complain about everything she sees. She's a fickle one to be sure, but underneath all the grimness might be worth uncovering....but probably not. History If you're looking here for answers you're not going to get any. Sorry. (TBA dw) Additional Info * Talks about horribly morbid and unsettling things with the same tone one would use to describe the weather....(This is still true, but after coming back to Toffee Town there's a few "darker" topics that Tanith doesn't find fun to talk about anymore....) * You can see her dimples if she genuinely smiles wide enough * She knows three languages from the lessons she was required to take as a young girl (the EE equivalents of English, French, and Persian); although she's hardly fluent in the later two (and doesn't like speaking in them to begin with), she can understand them quite well and does remember some phrases and conveniently all of their swears * She gets really delusional when she's sleep deprived * Dislikes any compliment about her physical appearance unless she deliberately asks for it (i.e. "Do I look okay?"); if it's someone she's comfortable with, she'll most likely let it slide though. * Has a soft spot for children, especially those who feel unwanted or unacknowledged. This only extends to a certain age however: once the children transition into teenagers, they receive the same treatment from her as adults * Has quite a strong tolerance for alcohol, built up from many years of underage drinking and general bad decision making * Really likes magic and wants to learn, but isn't patient and gets frustrated with it easily.... * She's not a tsundere. She just doesn't like you. At all. Questionable Things Tanith Has Done Note: Tanith often embellishes the truth or straight-out lies, so take these with a grain of salt. All of these could be lies or none of them are. All you really know is she's not going to help you figure out which ones are which. * attempted to light a house on fire after the owner insulted her * been engaged multiple times to several different people * framed a man for a crime he didn’t commit because she found him obnoxious * taught small children to summon monsters using dark magic * the maximum number of partners she “exclusively” dated at one time without them finding out about each other is 4 * stole a large sum of her family’s fortune when she ran away from home * gave her classmate a black eye when she was in primary school * more TBA... Tropes that Describe Tanith: If you're having a hard time figuring out her personality, here's some tropes to help you out! Town Tanith || Broken Bird / Stepford Smiler/ Her Own Worst Enemy / Properly Paranoid Town Tanith || Cool Big Sis/ Sarcastic Devotee / Brainy Brunette / Wrong Genre Savvy School AU || Emotionless Girl / Go-Getter Girl AU || Girl Friday / The Heart AU || Plucky Girl/ Adorkable Town AU I || Cowardly Lion / Tender Tears Town AU II || The Ophelia/ The Cassandra __NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Townsfolk